


For I took him away

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Androids take time to realize stuff, Chapter 11 spoilers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: You care for him. More than you know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	For I took him away

“Aaaaaaaaand, here you go! This is your room, Laxi and Mascula! Close to the spot where they’re keeping all your fellow androids, as well, so you can always check up on them.”

“We already told you, we have no need to sleep.”

“I know. But Euden, myself, and the others, all want you to have a space for yourself.” Luca explained. “Decorating a room can be plenty of fun, and I’m sure you’ll keep it clean better than I do, haha!”

“... Why are you so kind to me? >Laxi, they’re our friends< No, they’re yours.”

“You’re Mascula’s sister, and Euden wants you here. That’s reason enough for me to want you to live your best life no matter what.” The sylvan said, a bit worried over how the android started argumenting with themselves.

Still frowning, Laxi added. “I took away an ally you cared for. You have no reason to like me. >Sister, that is no-< It is. Even if you remain inside my body, it is not something that should have been forgiven. It is not fair, for Luca, or for you.”

At that point, it was Luca’s turn to have his eyes widen in confusion, as he noticed something off about the way she worded that. Stopping the squabbling between the two, he asked. “Hey, Laxi? Why do you say that? Mascula is still alive and well with you, why isn’t it fair to me and him, specifically?”

“My brother cares for you deeply. That is the truth. By housing his core, I stop him from truly enjoying time with you. >Laxi, Luca is my best friend, but you don’t have to worry that much.< No. I do. Because, the extent to which you care for him is higher than that.”

By this point, the androids were too focused in their back and forth to realize the way Luca was increasingly hit by a realization.

“>W-what can you mean by that? Luca and I are already close friends. You can’t possibly deny that!<”

“I am not. Mascula, I am not denying your connection. Pay attention to what I’m saying.”

“>I am! And I refuse to accept that-<”

“Hey, you two. Calm down a bit, ok?” 

Having said that, Luca bent over a bit, delivering a single kiss to Laxi’s forehead, while messing her hair a bit, which gave the android only a look of blank, grumpy confusion. “Emotions are some very complicated stuff. But, Laxi, you’re an amazing lady who can kick plenty of butt! I’m super glad Mascula let us meet you. And, Mascula, I’m sure we’ll figure out a way to let you have your own body again. Once that happens, I’ll help you figure out everything, alright? Promise! I’m sure I hold you just as close to my heart!”

With the androids having quieted down, and still with only confusion to their face, although one that shifted around a bit, Luca decided to leave them alone a bit. “Can I leave you two to your rooms? I’ll be on the Archery Range, if you need anything, or just wanna hang out, alright?”

“Very well. That is acceptable. >Yes. I can agree to that, Luca.<”

Carrying a bittersweet smile, the Sylvan left the two androids on their own, hoping that the day Mascula would get to understand his own emotions would someday come, at the right time and place.


End file.
